Watashi wa anate o mate Yo te esperaba
by Reyka Nara
Summary: El secreto de un pergamino, al fin es rebelado. Los dias felices de Kushina Uzumaki le son otorgados a su vastago, quien felz... comprende que desde siempre habia sido amado y protegido por sus amados padres.


**Autor:** Reyka Nara

**Tipo de escrito: **One-Shot/Song-fic

**Personajes:** Naruto / Kushina Uzumaki

**Advertencia**: Contiene Spoilers,** No Incesto**

**Aclaraciones: (**algo raras, pero en fin ^.^) 

***(- - - )**  
>—Naruto —narró <em>—Pensamientos época actual —<em>  
><strong> (- - -)<strong>

*Después del **28 de marzo** Kushina deja de hablar con su "diario", pues a partir de ahí comienza a hacerlo dirigido a su hijo. 

_Letra de la canción:__** centrada **_

_"Yo te esperaba"_ _.com/watch?v=dGPp5L-V4_E__ Alejandra Guzmán_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titulo:** Watashi wa anata o matte [Kushina / Naruto]

"**Yo te esperaba"**

Bien dicen que después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. A pesar de las arduas batallas que tuvieron encuentro en los diferentes puntos de intercepción, la cuarta gran guerra ninja terminó otorgándole la victoria a La Fuerza de la Alianza Shinobi. 

A pasado un mes desde entonces y Konoha aún sigue bajo el mando de la quinta Hokage, en La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja se respira la paz y tranquilidad por donde quiera que deambulen los habitantes. 

En la oficina Hokage, el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de la rubia en su interior. 

—Adelante. 

—¿Para qué mando a llamarme Oba-chan? —interrogó una vez dentro el ahora joven, hiperactivo rubio de hermosos y brillantes zafiros. 

—¡Maldito escuincle! —Refuto para seguido suspirar largamente aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo— Naruto, te mande llamar porque tengo algo que entregarte. 

—¿Algo, qué es vieja? 

El rubio observa como la princesa Tsunade del cajón de su escritorio saca un pequeño pergamino de forro rojo pequeño a comparación de lo normal y un portarretrato. 

—Esto es tuyo, pertenecía a tu madre. Ahora que sabes la verdad ya no hay razón alguna para seguir ocultándotelo —el asombro en el rubio era palpable, sostenía entre sus manos dos objetos que para él valían más que el tesoro más grande jamás encontrado. El pergamino traía impreso en lo que vendría siendo el forro; el símbolo del remolino y debajo las iniciales de su madre U.K— debo agregar que, la verdad sobre tu origen se te oculto porque se creyó que era lo mejor para ti y también que de esa manera estarías a salvo. El tercero castigo con mano dura a los que osaban tratar aunque fuera en murmullos sobre lo ocurrido, Sarutobi-Senseí quería que tuvieras una infancia feliz, pero no pudo influenciar en los corazones del resto de los habitantes de la aldea… —un suspiro cansino brota de labios de la quinta. 

—Vieja, eso ya quedo en el pasado, —le interrumpió el Uzumaki— después de haber escuchado las palabras de mi madre cuando yo entrenaba con Killer Bee, todo pesar y cualquier pequeño rastro de resentimiento que pudiera existir en mi interior desapareció —el semblante de la Hokage era de completo asombro, pues en esos momentos no había ni la menor pisca de presencia del Naruto hiperactivo, voluntarioso, caprichoso e infantil— yo amo a esta Aldea con la misma intensidad que lo hicieron mis padres, pues a pesar de los tragos amargos y desprecios que sufrí, también me ha brindado personas que confiaron en mí, sin olvidar que entre ellos se encuentran mis mejores amigos. 

Una sonrisa de completo orgullo se plasmo en los labios de la fémina al ver el porte serio, pacifico, maduro pero sobre todo feliz del Uzumaki, sin poder evitar rememorar aquel chiquillo en el que ella años atrás había depositado su plena confianza y cariño. Confirmando una vez más en que no había errado al hacerlo. 

—Naruto, hoy es una fecha importante —informó la Hokage, atrayendo la atención de su niño— si quieres llevarle flores a Kushina, la tumba de tus padres se encuentra en La piedra Memorial de los héroes caídos en combate —el semblante del menor se ilumino captando el mensaje de Tsunade. 

—Gracias Oba-chan, otra cosa ¿Sabe lo qué es esto? —interrogó al instante en que bambolea el pergamino en su mano derecha. 

—Sí, es el diario personal de Kushina… —el rostro del Uzumaki se torno confuso, al no tener idea de lo que era "un diario"— me permití leer un poco, en ese pergamino tu madre cuenta desde cuando conoció a Yondaime hasta unas horas antes de tu nacimiento —aclaró la voluptuosa rubia. 

—¡Hey vieja, usted estuvo curioseando el diario de mamá! —gritó en falso reproche el vástago de Minato y Kushina al instante en que señalaba a la aludida. 

—¡Naruto, lárgate de mi oficina antes de que te mande a unirte con tus padres! —sentenció la Gondaime provocando una cara de espanto en el Uzumaki, quien rápidamente huyo despavorido del lugar. Una sonora carcajada se escucho en el interior de la oficina al saberse sola la Hokage, pues a Tsunade le causo gracia la reacción del condenado rubio. 

Una vez se sintió a salvo, Naruto aminoro el paso y curioso por naturaleza abrió el pergamino comenzándolo a leer sin detener su caminar. Cada palabra que leía comenzaba a vivirla, sentirla e imaginarse a su madre en cada una de las líneas plasmadas por su puño y letra… 

_12 de agosto del 92´_

_Sabes patético y desordenado diario, hoy al fin se me declaro. Toda la mañana estuvo actuando raro, en varias ocasiones lo cache mirándome y él se sonrojaba, se veía chistoso ruborizado. Al medio día se acerco hasta donde yo comía mi delicioso ramen, se sentó a mi lado y por unos minutos permaneció callado y antes de que yo lo comenzara a molestar por su patético comportamiento, el muy idiota me beso. _

**- - -**

El semblante de Naruto cambiaba de expresión con lo que sus zafiros leían. 

— _Ya comprendo de donde mi fascinante gusto por el ramen, y ese papá que aventado resulto ser_ —pensó el rubio al instante en que continuaba su lectura. 

_Dios prácticamente hizo que me derritiera con ese beso, pero claro, eso es algo que no le diré jamás. Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando de pronto todo ruborizado y casi en susurros que por poco y no alcanzo a escuchar, muy serio me dijo…_

"_Kushina sal conmigo, yo te amo"_

_No pude negarme, debo reconocer que Minato tiene agallas y además desde aquel incidente con mis captores del país de las Nubes, aprendí a amarlo. _

_05 de septiembre del 94´_

_¡A pasado bastante tiempo, verdad! bueno, vuelvo con una noticia que cambia mi vida desde aquella primera vez que escribí en ti. Después de ocho meses desde que Minato me propuso matrimonio, hoy en la mañana al fin me convertí en la señora de Namikaze, suena raro eso. Aun así soy tan dichosa por haberme casado con un gran hombre y más aún porque es a quien amo. _

_La casa donde decidimos vivir es linda, acogedora. Aun tengo varias cosas por desempacar, Minato se está encargando de arreglar la recamara. Me dijo que será una sorpresa. En fin, mientras no la haga volar como hiso con la cocina de su apartamento hace un año, con eso me conformo._

_**- **_**- -**

Una sonora carcajada broto desde lo más profundo del pecho de Naruto, al imaginarse aunque sea así, parte de lo que fue la vida de sus padres. Las personas en su entorno le miraban como bicho raro, mas no como en el pasado, sino por su actuar de esos momentos, ellos no comprendían del porque la felicidad extremista del rubio.

**- - -**

_11 de octubre_

_¡Valla! Más de un mes después por fin pudimos dejar acomodado todo a nuestro gusto en la casa, pues las misiones que hemos tenido nos complicaban las cosas, y volvíamos cansados como para llegar acomodar. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso al tercero un par de días para poder hacerlo. La habitación principal debo admitir que le quedo linda a Minato, aunque no entiendo del porque su afición por colgar kunai en la pared como si fueran retratos.___

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Y veía mi cuerpo crecer**_

_**Mientras buscaba**_

_**El nombre que te di**_

_**En el espejo**_

_**Fue la luna llena y de perfil**_

_**Contigo dentro,**_

_**Jamás fui tan feliz**_

_22 de enero del 95´_

_Estos días me he estado sintiendo un poco mal, por lo que fui al hospital para que me realizaran un chequeo. Dios, cuando el doctor me dijo de mi estado, me puse a dar pequeños brincos y a correr como una loca en el consultorio, para luego de la euforia caer en un patético llanto, de solo recordar la mirada aterrada del doctor me da risa, pues no sabía cómo actuaria después, de por sí, me tenía miedo ya por mi mote bien ganado, el pobre estaba más que pálido. _

"_Me pregunto qué dirá mi amado esposo sobre esto."_

_Dentro de tres días será el cumpleaños de Minato. Tú serás su regalo. Ahora comprendo aun más del porque mi carácter voluble está peor aún de, mírame pero no me toques._

_**- - -**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Con lo despistado que es el rubio sin darse cuenta en que momento llegó al parque de la aldea, no entendía las palabras que su madre había plasmado y en su rostro se ve claramente la confusión pero continuo leyendo al mismo tiempo en que se puso cómodo al sentarse en una banca, con la esperanza de entender…<em>

_**- - -**_

_25 de enero_

_Con ayuda de Kakashi-chan, a quien le encomendé la misión de entretener a Minato el resto de la tarde, en nuestro hogar con ayuda de Yoshino logré preparar una estupenda cena sorpresa para celebrarlo. Solo nuestros amigos más cercanos fueron invitados y por supuesto Sandaime Hokage y su esposa. De sólo recordar sus expresiones cuando le di la noticia a Minato me muero de risa._

_—Querido, es hora de darte tu regalo —le dije una vez que me puse en pie— felicidades Minato, serás padre._

_Primero quedo en shock como no creyendo lo que le decía, pero el brillo de sus ojos me dijo todo lo contrario, "la noticia lo alegraba". Luego comenzó a comportarse como un tonto, tartamudeaba, sonreía nervioso y los malos chistes del grupo Ino-Shika-Cho no ayudaban a que actuara como era._

—_No te imaginas la que te espera —le había dicho Shikaku con su típico tono despreocupado, yo me imagino que lo dice por el carácter de mi amiga Yoshino. Ya que ella lo miro asesinamente. Eso me causo gracia._

_—Espero que sea niña, para que sea la novia de mi hijo —dijo de pronto Inoishi, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente y así salvarle el pellejo a su amigo Nara, mientras Choza degustaba del banquete. Por cierto su esposa estaba a solo cuatro meses de aliviarse y la esposa de Inoishi y Shikaku tienen un poco más de un mes de embarazo. _

_Y mi amiga Mikoto Uchiha que por cuestiones de salud no pudo estar presente, espera a su segundo hijo, el primero se llama Itachi y es un niño muy inteligente y apuesto, ella tiene tres meses de embarazo, ya se le ve la pancita, dios tengo nervios porque cuando tenga el mismo tiempo que ahora ella, yo también me veré así. _

_**Moría por sentir**_

_**Tus piernecitas frágiles**_

_**Pateando la obscuridad**_

_**De mi vientre maduro.**_

—_Mamá hablaba de mi —susurró ilusionado con lo que leía— pobre del papá de Shikamaru, me pregunto qué diría él si le mostrara lo que escribió mi madre sobre sus padres —las sonrisas no desaparecían de su rostro._

_**- - -**_

_28 de marzo _

_Cada día que pasa veo como mi vientre comienza a hacerse más y más grande, ahora me veo como Mikoto hace tres meses atrás. _

_Bebe, tu padre está dichoso por saber que existes, ayer tuvo que salir de misión y regresa en un par de días. Hoy tuve que asistir a mi chequeo de rutina. _

_¡Gracias al cielo todo marcha bien contigo!_

_Tengo tanta ilusión por tenerte ya entre mis brazos, sentí tanta envidia cuando al salir del consultorio vi a una paciente entregándole su bebe a una enfermera, no pude evitar quedarme mirando la escena hasta que la enfermera salió de la habitación con una linda bebita entre sus brazos. _

_Si yo tengo el cabello de un color extraño, el de esa nena es más extraño aun ya que no he visto a nadie así, pareciera el botón de la flor de Sakura._

****_**- - -**_

_—¿Será Sakura de quien habla mamá? Aunque la fecha es la misma de cuando ella nació —susurró el Uzumaki._  
><strong><br>**_**- - -**_

_**Soñar no cuesta no**_

_**Y con los ojos húmedos**_

_**Te veía tan alto es más**_

_**En la cima del mundo.**_

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Imaginando a ciegas el color**_

_**De tu mirada**_

_**Y el timbre de tu voz.**_

_01 de mayo_

_¡Por Kami! hoy nació el hijo de los Akimichi, es un niño grande y fuerte como su papá. Le pusieron por nombre Choji. _

_Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros aun no hemos escogido que nombre te pondremos "bebe". Aunque he pensado en algunos desde esta tarde, pero ninguno me convence y no sé si tu padre ya tenga alguno pensado. Me pregunto tantas cosas…_

_¿Qué color serán tus ojos o el de tu cabello, el de tu piel? Por Kami ¿Cuál será tu manera de hablar, de llorar, hacer berrinches o de sonreír?_

_Pensar que aún me estaré preguntando esto durante cinco meses más… _

_23 de julio _

_Por ordenes del medico no puedo andar de un lado a otro como acostumbro, y eso me fastidia. Tu padre conociendo como soy, opto por ponerme vigilancia y aunque e tratado de chantajearlo, Kakashi-chan es demasiado leal a su Sensei, lo respeta tanto._

_Hace una hora vino Yoshino a avisarme que Mikoto ya se había aliviado y que al parecer había tenido una linda niña. Itachi-chan será un hermano mayor sobre protector con ella._

_**- - -**_

—¿Niña?... —susurró confundido el Uzumaki— …¿el teme tuvo una hermana? Nunca la mencionó, de hecho… —recordó con cierta melancolía— …nunca nos hablo de su familia. 

Comprendiendo que no lograría entender nada cuestionándose, prosiguió para haber si su madre aclaraba las cosas.

_**- - -**_

_Cada vez son más frecuentes tus hiperactivos movimientos, reconozco que de niña no era nada tranquila pero tú, tienes mucha mas energía que tu padre y yo juntos. _  
><em>¡Dios, muero por tenerte ya entre mis brazos! <em>

_**Muerta de miedo**_

_**Le rogaba al cielo que te deje**_

_**Llegar lejos,…**_

_**Mucho más que yo…**_

_12 de agosto _

_Por fin puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, ya me quitaron a mi enfermero de cabecera. Si Kakashi-chan viera esto aria sus clásicos pucheros de seguro. _

_Minato y yo fuimos a la revisión de rutina, mi vientre está cada vez más grande, pero lo mejor de todo es que tu vas creciendo sano y fuerte dentro de el. _

_Bebe, yo quiero que seas un niño alegre, sin preocupaciones ya que para eso nos tendrás a tu padre y a mí para suplir todas tus necesidades. Quiero que seas un gran shinobi que proteja la Aldea que tanto amamos y en la que hemos encontrado la felicidad tu padre y yo, en el futuro también tú._

_Minato y yo queremos que seas mejor que nosotros dos juntos, mejor que la habanera sangrienta y el rayo amarillo de Konoha…_

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Y pintaba sobre las paredes**_

_**De tu cuarto, cuentos en color**_

_05 de septiembre_

_Hace unos días nombraron a tu padre "Yondaime Hokage", se veía tan apuesto con su traje que lo distingue como tal, sus cabellos rubios aún rebeldes como cuando éramos ambos unos niños, me pregunto si tú sacaras el color de su cabello o si sacaras el mío. _

_Hoy se cumple un año desde que soy la esposa del ahora Hokage, me regalo una preciosa flor de Loto, pues dice que no existe mejor flor que esa para representarme y aunque algo sonrojado, también me dijo que él me amaría siempre._

_11 de septiembre_

_Hoy llego de visita a la aldea el maestro de tu padre, Jiraiya-san, trajo un libro que a tu padre le encanto, el héroe de la historia es genial, nos gusto su nombre y decidimos al fin como es que te llamaremos. Cuando se lo dijimos a Ero-senin dijo muy contento que eso lo convertía en tu padrino. Siendo así Naruto, no pudo haberte tocado mejor padrino que él, aunque tendré que andar cuidándote mucho de que no te enseñe sus malas mañas el muy pervertido._

_Él a sido como un padre para Minato, por lo que cuando supo que había conseguido ser Hokage, se _  
><em>sintió muy orgulloso de él.<em>

_**Restaba sin parar,**_

_**Días al calendario**_

_**Solo tú me podrías curar**_

_**El modo de escenario.**_

_18 de septiembre_

_Tu padre en ocasiones me molesta con el pobre calendario pues dice que ya no puede ver la fecha en el. Dice que sólo puede ver las enormes cruces que atraviesan las fechas de esquina a esquina._

_Es un idiota y aunque lo amo muchísimo, no me importa lo que diga pues yo deseo que nazcas pronto y sólo así calmo mis ansías. _

_Hoy Jiraiya-san se marcho de la aldea para realizar sus investigaciones de campo. Maldito pervertido ¿a quién cree que engaña con semejante excusa?_

_**El mundo es como es**_

_**Y no puedo cambiártelo**_

_**Pero siempre te seguiré**_

_**Para darte una mano…**_

_**- - -**_

_—Ero-senin —susurró con melancolía al rememorar a su amado Sensei, sin embargo fue capas de sonreír por todos los gratos momentos que compartió con "su abuelo"._

_**- - -**_

_22 de septiembre_

_Hoy cuando llego tu padre a almorzar a la casa, me dio la noticia de que mi amiga Yoshino por fin tuvo a su bebe, dice que fue un varón al que nombraron Shikamaru. Minato dice que es el retrato de Shikaku. _

_23 de septiembre _

_Quien lo diría ayer apenas Yoshino tuvo a su hijo y hoy Inoishi también se convirtió en padre, pero él de una hermosa nena, el muy tonto tuvo que aguantarse las bromas de Choza y Shikaku pues el juraba que también tendría un hijo varón. _

_Cuando salí del hospital en compañía de Biwako-sama nos encontramos con Mikoto. ¡Por Kami! Yoshino me informo mal, lo que ella tuvo fue un precioso niño, le dije que como Sasuke y tu serian de la misma edad, deseaba que fueran buenos amigos._

_Estoy nerviosa, porque estoy tan sólo a días de poder tenerte entre mis brazos. Mikoto me dijo que dolería y eso me da miedo._

_**Hoy que te tengo**_

_**Pido al cielo que me deje verte**_

_**Llegar lejos,**_

_**Mucho más que yo.**_

_04 de octubre_

_Detesto no poder compartir el momento de tu nacimiento con las personas que aprecio, pero el tercero y su esposa dicen que seria muy riesgoso para nuestra amada aldea. Y ahora el deber de tu padre como Hokage es velar también por la seguridad de los habitantes. Hace un par de horas que llegamos a donde nadie correrá peligro si algo con el sello saliera mal._

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Y el espejo nos miraba mientras**_

_**Ya te amaba…**_

_09 de octubre_

_Naruto, las contracciones me han comenzado, tiene cinco días que estamos en este lugar tan apartado de la aldea. Deseó que esto termine pronto para poder volver contigo a nuestro hogar y mostrarle a todos al primogénito de Yondaime-Hokage. _

_Mostrarle a nuestro preciado y amado hijo. Bebe te estamos esperando con ansias y nerviosismo. Le pediré a Minato antes de que el trabajo de parto comience, que deje esté pergamino en el cuarto que con tanto amor hemos preparado para ti._

_Al volver seguiré escribiendo en él cada una de tus aventuras conforme vayas creciendo, Naruto esté será un modo para jamás olvidar toda la felicidad que nos embarga a partir de tu llegada a nuestra vida, a nuestros días._

_Con amor, tu mamá… _

_Kushina._

Al terminar de leer, unas rebeldes lágrimas rodaban ya por las mejillas del Uzumaki, sin embargo, en su rostro estaba plasmada una enorme sonrisa orgullosa y cálida. Se levanto de la banca y limpiando el rastro salino de su rostro enrollo el pergamino guardándolo en su porta kunai. Hecho a correr, no se detuvo hasta estar en la florería de su amiga Ino. 

—Bienvenido, Naruto —le recibió sonriente la Yamanaka— ¿buscas algo en especial? 

—Hola, sí busco flores de Loto —respondió mientras curioseaba en busca de la flor. El rostro de la Yamanaka por un instante se sorprendió pues en el tiempo que llevaba a cargo, jamás nadie había llegado pidiendo dicha flor. 

—¿Estas seguro que quieres esa, Naruto? —quiso cerciorarse que había escuchado bien. 

—Sí, muy seguro. 

—No creo que a la frentona le guste, ella más bien ama los narcisos. 

—No son para ella —le interrumpió el rubio— son para mi madre —aclaró, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa. Dejando a su amiga incrédula ante lo que oía— sí, ya sé donde está su tumba. 

La Yamanaka al escuchar esto no quiso escudriñar más en el tema, al no creerlo conveniente para su amigo hablar de ello. En completo silencio se dirigió al estanque que había en el invernadero en busca de las flores. Al volver pudo apreciar que su amigo a pesar de los inconvenientes que tuvo, siempre sonríe. 

—Aquí están Naruto —el rubio estaba sacando el dinero de su monedero de sapo— déjalo, corre por mi cuenta —le sonrió. 

—Entonces me queda para comprar otro igual —pidió, Ino se le quedo mirando— es para papá —desconcertó aún más a la rubia, pero aun así fue por las otras flores. Naruto no le apartaba la vista a su amiga, rememorando las palabras escritas por su madre— y resulto ser una chica —susurró. 

—¿Dijiste algo? —interrogó Ino al estar frente a él. 

—No, nada —sonrío nervioso— toma, ahora debo irme. 

—Cuídate —fue la respuesta de la Yamanaka mientras veía al rubio atravesar la puerta de su negocio. 

Presuroso y saltando por los tejados, Naruto llegó hasta ese lugar de tan gratos recuerdos en donde había comenzado a forjar sus primeros lazos, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que dijo Kakashi ese día. Pensó al instante en que se inclinaba a dejar al pie de la piedra Memorial ambos arreglos de Loto.

"_Los nombres de mis amigos más cercanos están grabados aquí"_

_Ahora entiendo mejor las palabras de Kakashi-Sensei, entre esos amigos estaban papá y tu. _

_Feliz día de las madres, gracias a ti ahora sé de dónde vengo, sé más de quiénes fueron mis padres y también sé que jamás estuve solo aunque muchas veces así lo sintiera._

_Ahora comprendo claramente tantas cosas que antes no me detuve siquiera a pensar, comprendo mejor que mi carácter lo herede de ti y que en muchas ocasiones saca de quicio a Sakura-chan y a Oba-chan._

_Tengo tantas cosas que agradecer a las personas en las que ustedes me confiaron, como los cuidados y protección del difunto Tercer Hokage, las enseñanzas de Iruka-Senseí, las vivencias a lado del equipo siete y el resto de mis compañeros de clase._

_Tuve malos momentos, pero ahora comprendo que gracias al deseo de ustedes dos pude soportarlos todos. Como las miradas de odio, los desprecios de las personas de la aldea. Ahora entiendo que todos le temían a Kyuubi, creían que al ser tan pequeño no sería capaz de mantenerlo cautivo y escapará volviendo a aterrorizar Konoha como cuando nací._

_Hoy por la mañana Tsunade Oba-chan me llamó para darme uno de los mejores regalos que jamás haya recibido, la vieja me ha dado tu diario y una fotografía en la que están Ero-senin, papá, tu y yo, aún en tu interior. _

—Naruto —escucho la voz de la Haruno quien lo saco de su ensimismamiento— estaba buscándote, vamos con los chicos que nos están esperando en el puesto de barbiquiu. Apresúrate antes de que Choji acabe con todo —finalizó Sakura empujando al rubio. 

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan, Choji no nos dejara sin cenar —respondió, siendo él ahora quien apresuraba a la chica. Llegando luego de unos minutos al local—_ gracias papá, mamá…_ —observa feliz al cielo— _ustedes con su sacrificio y amor me salvaron de todas las maneras existentes en las que un padre puede salvar a un hijo —_con ese último pensamiento el Uzumaki y la Haruno se aproximaron a tomar asiento con el resto de sus amigos de generación. 

Fin…


End file.
